


Dinner For Two

by Tumbledork



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledork/pseuds/Tumbledork
Summary: A fic for one of my favorite artists on Tumblr/Twitter, I wanted to write them something. Haru and Akira planned a romantic dinner, but they're sort of stressing over it beforehand.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 8:12pm, and Leblanc Cafe was already closing up for the night. Usually, the cafe wasn't as active late at night, except for this night. In the cafe, a young man with black hair and glasses was slaving over a curry pot, his brow dripping with sweat as he was finishing up a meal. Akira Kurusu, was setting up the cafe for a late night date with his girlfriend, Haru Okumura. With the clanking of the wooden spoon along the sides of the pot, Akira barely noticed Sojiro looking over at him, who was trying to get his attention.

"Akira, I know I let you have permission for tonight with Leblanc with that Okumura girl, but calm down before you keel over." Sojio chuckled, setting down his cleaning cloth and turning towards him. "Besides, you look like shit right now." Akira was about to take offense, but when you're wearing your work outfit, and an apron dirtied from all the cooking, you had nothing to argue with. "Tell you what, I'll might have something for you at home, and remember to wash up when you're done there."

"Yes boss," Akira spoke, turning his attention back to his cooking, but then paused before speaking again. "Also, thank you for letting me use your place for tonight, if there is anything I can-" Sojiro stopped, a smile appearing on the bearded man's face as he cut him off mid-sentence. 

"No need for that, besides it's for your lady friend. Besides, you're a big help and I'm returning the favor."

Sojiro then passed the counter, opening the door and it rang gently as he stepped out, heading towards home. 

Tonight was going to be a good night, Akira was already finishing up, and took it off the burner, or attempted to with his bare hands and burnt himself. "Shit!" His mind was elsewhere, not really paying attention to whatever was going on around him. It was a terrible habit of his, to let his mind wander too far, only to hurt himself in someway shape or form. "Boss is right, I really need to chill out..." 

Around the corner, a familiar black cat appeared, holding back a laugh as he saw Akira fidgeting with the oven mitts, nearly dropping one. "Hey Akira, how goes dinner? Sounds like you're in a bit of a pickle right now." Morgana spoke, heading over to the counter and jumping up on the stool near him. "Why not let me help? I might be able to-"

"Morgana, you might eat it all and I won't be able to share with my girlfriend." Akira spoke, finally getting on the other mitt and grabbing the curry pot and setting it over on the trivet on the counter. Soon as he set the pot down, the rice cooker beeped. Perfect timing, he set it to keep it warm as he looked over to the table he set up for the night. Two candles were in the middle, along with a set of cutlery beside each plate. Sojiro did joke about bringing them wine, but Akira knew that he wouldn't ever do that. 

"So, boss told you to get cleaned up, so get to it, stinky!" Morgana spoke, watching Akira take off his apron and set it on the hook on the wall. Akira did take a moment to pause, and let out a deep sigh. He couldn't help but be nervous, even if Haru would be happy with almost anything that he'd do for her. One year, he once set up his old TV with some DVDs and binge-watched them all with her. Of course, he made sure they were all horror flicks she might like, ranging from blockbusters to B-movies. In the past, Akira used to be unsettled by horror, making it his least favorite genre. Now ever since Haru came into his life, he's willing to see any horror movie she might be interested in.

"Alright, I better not come back to see anything eaten, got it." Akira looked back, seeing Morgana scrunch his face up in annoyance, fur standing up on end.

"I told you, nothing will be eaten! Unless you want to keep cracking jokes, then I'll will!" This made him chuckle, seeing his cat friend jump off the stool and head upstairs.

After the little talk with Morgana, Akira headed straight out the door, and met Sojiro outside, who was holding a black suit. "Ah, perfect timing. I'll make sure everything stays heated up, you go ahead and get clean." After handing him the suit, Sojiro went inside Leblanc, the bell on the door chimed gently. Making his way to the bathhouse, Akira sighed as he looked at his phone. Sure, this was like any other date they had, but this was the first time he got fancy for one. Was Haru going to enjoy this or will this all explode in a fiery mess? The black haired teen only gripped the suit tighter, and finally decided to message someone about it. Not caring who he messaged first, he began the text to the first person in his recent contacts. 

 **Akira:** Hey, do you have a minute?

Nothing yet, until he saw a message pop up. He ended up texting Ryuji, who probably was the last person he should ever come to for advice.

 **Ryuji:** hey bro whats wrong

 **Akira:** I know you're the last person to come to for advice on relationships, but...

 **Akira:** ~~~~I have an important date tonight, and I'm just nervous about it all, but it's like I shouldn't be. Why am I stressing over this?

 **Ryuji:** god i thought morgana was bad with always insulting me

 **Ryuji:** btw if he's on your shoulder fuck you stupid cat

 **Ryuji:** anyways dude why are you stressing over this? youve been on like, many dates with her... 

 **Ryuji:** so why should this one be any different? 

After reading the messages, Akira let out a small chuckle, it kind of helped texting him. Usually Akira would've texted Ann or someone else, but Ryuji seemed to always be right to the heart of it. Quickly, he gave a few replies and set on his way. 

 **Akira:** Thanks man, I guess you're right about me being stressed. Perfectionism is kinda my thing, and maybe Haru wouldn't mind if it's not like, totally perfect.

 **Akira:** What say we hang out sometime later this week? Been awhile since we did something, and maybe you'd want to hit the arcade?

 **Ryuji:** bro im down! 

 **Ryuji:** alrighty have a good one man just remember to keep calm and all that sappy shit

 **Ryuji:** btw your buying if we grab a bite

 **Akira:** *you're

 **Ryuji:** oh lookit mr einstein over here correcting me like hes some kind of teacher

After a few more texts, Akira finished up and made his way into the bathhouse. It felt nice, the warm air already was welcoming as he payed the fee and entered, going over to his locker to change. Slowly, he began thinking of all the other times with Haru as he began to change, from the time they went to the boardwalk together, and a visit to the local park. No matter how mundane of a place they went to, she always had a happy expression across her face. God, that smile of hers made him melt and feel warm inside. Maybe tonight, she'll have the smile she had whenever they went on dates. The same smile that she had when Akira won her a giant stuffed bear at the carnival, the same smile that she had when they both went to the movies together, and Akira almost had cold feet about watching a horror unless she was holding his hand.

After a few minutes, Akira almost lost track of time and quickly got into the bath, knowing he had the warm smile waiting for him. 

 

Meanwhile, at Okumura's place...

 

"Oh, I hope Akira likes what I'm going to wear tonight..." Haru sighed, standing in her undergarments as she held up a dress in front of the mirror. Poor girl was stressing over how she was going to look, and what she was going to wear, and how she was going to style her hair... Everything she thought was looking right didn't feel right. Pacing around her room, Haru looked around and thought about her boyfriend, Akira. She's been in a relationship with him for almost a year now, and she really did love him, she always appreciated every little thing he did for her. Tonight however, she felt that getting all dressed up was a chore and would be for waste. 

Then she ended up flopping back onto her bed, sighing as she rested the dress she had in hand on top of her. Haru didn't want to feel this way, and tried to do something else to get her mind off the current situation. She began by reaching a hand up to her nightstand, grabbing her phone off the charger and opening it up. It was only 8:12pm, and their date was at 9pm, the time that Leblanc usually closes up for the night. She was about to text someone, but then she thought otherwise, since it wasn't going to be worth bothering someone over something so trivial. 

 "Actually, maybe I should, someone else's opinion would be nice." Haru spoke to herself, and pulled up her contact list, looking over who she should bring up such a topic to. Ann would be a good pick, same with Makoto. Yusuke might try to barge in on their date to paint them, which didn't sound like a bad thing but they wanted it to be just them tonight. Futaba has absolutely no interest in this sort of thing, and Ryuji was the last person she wanted to go to for sound advice for her. Finally, she settled on Makoto's number and began to message her. 

 **Haru:** Makoto, are you busy right now? I have a question for you.

She waited for a bit, messing with her thumbs and then finally came a message on the screen.

 **Makoto:** Is something wrong, Haru? You only really ask if it's something severe. 

 **Haru:** This time, it feels a bit... Silly of a reason. 

 **Haru:** I have a date tonight with Akira, and I guess, well... It's making me feel nervous that I don't have something nice. 

 **Haru:** I guess the right thing to say is I'm getting cold feet, is all. 

 **Makoto:** I see.

 **Makoto:** Honestly, I don't see what the worry is about. You might just be overthinking this whole scenario, and it's making you perceive that it'll be bad.

 **Makoto:** So, maybe you should relax, Akira isn't going to judge you. Besides, who's to say he isn't nervous as well? You two might be in the same boat.

 **Haru:** Hm, if you put it that way, I guess you're right. I'm making a huge fuss over something this mundane. 

 **Makoto:** Exactly, you have nothing to fear. 

 **Makoto:** He might be fussing over how the meal is being made, probably put too much pepper in and burned his tongue on it.

 **Makoto:** Maybe he's not thinking the candles are right, probably making the last minute adjustments.

 **Makoto:** He's probably in a fight with Morgana, trying to keep him from eating the food again.

 **Makoto:** I know it's silly to think of it like that, but sometimes you have to think of something positive to counteract the negative, you see.

 **Makoto:** Take me for example, I'm often busy with errands or taking care of paperwork, which can be exhausting, and then I sometimes think of all the good times all of us had, and sometimes the humorous things. It helps, and I hope it does for you too.

Haru couldn't help but giggle at the mental image of Akira and Morgana having a small fight over the meal tonight, or maybe he's trying to keep his composure around her. She did like that about him, he always seemed so calm and collected, but deep down he wasn't much different. Makoto was right, she didn't have to worry so much about tonight. Haru's lips formed into a smile as she began to message Makoto again, fingers tapping away.

 **Haru:** Thank you, Makoto. I kind of needed that peptalk! I should do something for you helping me out sometime.

 **Haru:** Oh, how about we see a movie sometime? I'll buy the tickets.

 **Makoto:** I couldn't ask that of you, you're too kind, Haru.

Haru shook her head, she didn't like that answer and she wanted to repay her for her kindness. After a minute, she had a thought and began typing an offer that even Makoto couldn't refuse.

 ~~~~ **Haru:** Oh poo! And here I was, going to get a tickets for the next week showing of Like A Dragon. I thought that would suffice, but...

 **Makoto:** ...I take back my statement, please disregard that I even typed it.

 **Makoto:**  Thank you very much, Haru. Feel free to message me if you have anymore concerns.

 **Haru:** Well, that was it really, again, thank you very much, Makoto! :)

 **Makoto:** Have fun, and be safe!

 **Makoto:** :)

Seeing her use the smiley face was weird, but it was also quite endearing. Haru finally closed her phone, getting up from the bed and grabbing the dress she had on top of her. Finally, she took it off the hanger and began to slide it on. It was a simple light blue halterneck dress, with lace towards the ends. After she got it on, she looked around for a pair of shoes, but she settled on a pair of white flats. Finally, after getting all dressed up she began to mess with her hair, grabbing a brush and brushing it out, humming as she looked at herself in the mirror. 

 "Alright, now for the finishing touch..." She spoke, grabbing the tube of lipstick on her mirror. Haru never was one for wearing makeup too much, but Ann encouraged her to try it out sometime, and it lead to her wearing lipstick most of the time. She did have the eyeliner from her birthday, but she didn't feel like wearing it tonight. After applying a coat on her lips, she smiled to her reflection and went over to her closet once more, pulling a coat out and sliding it on. Before she left her room, she thought about what she was missing, and she went over to her desk, grabbing her purse. Finally, after she got her purse on her shoulder, she began to leave her room and went out the door of her estate. 

Haru still lived in the Okumura Estate, but was preparing to leave in a month or so. Finally, she had everything prepared for the cafe and was setting up the final plans. It was thanks to everyone being very supportive of her dream that she was able to even begin setting up the ground plans for it all. A couple times she helped out at Leblanc, which took her a bit to convince Sojiro to help out around. At first, he said he thought about it, and the next day she was handed an apron and told she can drop in to help at anytime. Since then, she always drops by to help out whenever, making sure she learns everything that Sojiro does, following his instructions exactly as he tells, which often results in him making fun of Akira, poking fun that his girlfriend does a better job than him and to take her as an example of a valuable employee. 

Once she began her way out, she left through the front gate, closing it behind her. Taking a moment to pause, she looked at upon the Okumura Estate, thinking to herself. Her first thought was about how life will be much more different without coming back here, and she's going to live a brand new life soon. A part of her kind of felt some attachment to this home, since she grew up and lived there for most of her life. Then again, this was the same home her father almost forced her into a loveless marriage in and made her do things she never wanted to do, people speak to people she never liked, and made her into some kind of trophy or a possession. The thought alone got her skin crawling, and she only looked up, speaking to herself. 

"I cannot wait to leave soon, and never come back." She sighed to herself, finally turning around and clenching a fist to her chest. She knew it would be throwing away everything, but she'd rather start from a clean slate, rather than continue off of one that was already set for her and gives her no freedom. As she walked, she pulled out her phone, and it was already 8:40pm, which she began to hurry a little to the train station. As she began walking faster, she pulled up her contacts and began to text Akira, a smile across her lips as she typed away.

 **Haru:** Akira!! ♥

 **Haru:** I'm going to the station right now, see you soon!

Back to Leblanc...

Akira was already out of the bathhouse, all dressed up in a suit that Sojiro lent to him for the night. It was just a blazer, dress pants and shirt, along with a black tie and shoes. After he was finished, he began to get dinner prepared. He began to serve the rice and curry onto the plates, setting them on the table as he hummed to himself, also getting the glasses of water ready too. Slowly, he was getting everything prepared and tried not fussing too much over the little details, no matter how troubling they might be for him. 

Akira was getting the final preparations done for the dinner, looking at his masterpiece. To him, it was a huge deal that it look good. He never was one to half something, since it was all or nothing with anything he does. As he was adjusting the candles, he felt his phone go off in his pocket, and he stopped for a bit to pull out his phone, and the messages made him smile. Sliding open his phone, he decided to reply back to her.

 **Akira:**  Be safe! I got the table set up right now, so...

 **Akira:** I'll meet you at the station in a few, see you soon.

Before he set down his phone, he stopped for a moment because he wanted to send one more message.

 **Akira:**  ♥

There, now he can finally get going to the station nearby, ready to pick her up. After a minute, he began mentally preparing himself for tonight. Right now, he didn't feel nervous, in fact, he felt more ready than ever before. After adjusting his tie and jacket, he looked at his phone one more time, and it showed 8:49, which was right around the time she should be arriving. After he was done, he began to head out the door and to the station, clearing his throat and opening the door.

"Alright, showtime."


	2. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the chapter you've probably been waiting for, because I wrote a lot and never got to the fluffy shit that you came for.

After he left Leblanc, Akira finally arrived to the station as soon as the train pulled up. He waited near the Yongenjaya station, looking at the doors and waiting for Haru. Soon enough, after waiting a few minutes, the brunette stepped out and her face lit up with a smile as she rushed over to him, pulling him in a quick hug.

"Akira!" Her voice was filled with glee as she giggled, feeling him return the hug and pulling back to look at her in the eyes. He couldn't help but stare for a bit, and she did the same too, but then both cleared their throats, gathering their composure. Even though they were really happy to see each other, they wanted to save it for their dinner date tonight. 

"So, dinner awaits." Akira spoke, offering his arm to her and she hooked her arm with his, and he lead the way with her beside him. As they walked, she couldn't help but pull his arm closer, sliding underneath his arm so that he had his arm across her shoulders. Looking down to her, he chuckled, pulling her closer as she pressed up against him. After a couple more steps, they arrived at the door to Leblanc, where Akira lifted his arm from her shoulder and held the door for her, inviting her inside. 

"After you, milady." He spoke in a joking tone, giving a small laugh at his own joke, getting a giggle out of Haru. In return, she bobbed a curtsy to him, thanking him for holding the door open for her. Joking aside, they entered the cafe, with Akira locking the door behind them as they entered. The entire cafe smelled of curry and coffee, which was always a welcoming smell for the both of them. Approaching behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention.

"May I take your coat?"

My, such manners tonight. Haru set her purse down on the table first, then took off her coat, which she let him take it from her. After hanging her coat on the rack near the door, he began to sit down in the booth he set up for them. Haru took the seat opposite of him, and admired the handiwork he did to make sure it looked perfect for the night. Before eating, Akira felt his pocket and sighed with relief, glad that Sojiro smoked so much, that his old suit had a cigarette lighter in it. Taking it out of his pocket, he flicked it a few times before lighting it. Soon enough, the mood was set and both of them picked up their spoons and dug in. 

"Akira, can I ask you a question about if you found a college yet? I heard you're applying for the entrance exams soon." Haru spoke, setting her spoon down to talk to him. He looked over at her, and nodded. At first she thought it was him being his quiet self again, but it was because he had a mouth full of food, and he held up his index finger to say 'one moment, please.' as he swallowed his food. 

"Makoto tell you that? She made me apply for a couple that hold my interest in biology. I swear, I might as well let her handle my paperwork." He said with a smirk, picking up his glass of water as he took a drink. "Honestly, I'm fine with it either way. Made sure to apply to a couple that were around here, and I talked with Sojiro and he doesn't mind me staying here, long as..."

He took a moment to clear his throat, and talked in a more deeper tone that Sojiro had.

"Akira, I'll let you stay long as you close up and keep your ass out of trouble. If you get in trouble, so help me I'm making you wash dishes for the rest of your life." Akira mimicked him, even doing the same angry expression that he had whenever he scolded him. Haru was trying so hard not to laugh, she buried her face into her hands, keeping herself from laughing as he chuckled to himself.

"That certainly sounds like boss alright, and honestly? I'm glad he's so kind, letting you stay here." She spoke, but it also had a hint of disappointment because she expected better than him just living in some old attic his entire time in college. She would let him stay over at her place, but she was going to be moving out of Okumura Estate soon, and her newer place might not accommodate the two of them until it was finished. However, she wouldn't object if he did want to live with her, imagining how nice it would be to wake up and have him there by her side and-

"Haru? You're spacing out again." Akira spoke, getting her attention as she made an embarrassed 'oh!' and blushed a bit. This was a habit of hers, thinking so much that she gets lost in space, and someone had to tell her to make sure she doesn't too wrapped up in it all.

"What's wrong, you look so solemn right now. Is it about my college stuff?" Akira asked, leaning his elbows on the table, raising a brow to her and she looked over, nodding before she spoke again.

"Yes, you can say I'm worried about your future, and well..."

"Well?"

"...I don't think you should be living in the attic anymore."

This made him look at her with both brows raised, since this was a surprise hearing it from her. Why would she suddenly start talking about not letting him live here in Leblanc's attic like he did back in high school? Sure, it was a bit humid sometimes, or wasn't really that comfortable but he was proud to call it a home during the time of when they were Phantom Thieves, and he would never trade this place away for anything.

"You see, I come here and think about how it might be boring-"

"It's never boring here, honestly it's fine by my standards."

Haru was almost taken aback, trying to come up with another excuse as she fidgeted with her thumbs underneath the table. 

"It's um, musty and dirty. You need clean air and-"

"That's why I have a window open, so it's not a huge deal." 

"You might get lonely at night, outside of Morgana, you really don't have anyone here, don't you?" This actually made him pause, putting a hand to his lips, thinking a bit. She was right, outside of his cat friend, it got pretty boring at night, that he had to text someone good night to even get himself to sleep. What was her motive? Was there any reason she would suddenly start talking badly about Leblanc out of the blue like this?

"You get kind of used to it, it's not-"

"It is bad!" She raised her voice, standing up as she looked him in the eyes, her hands hitting the table. "Akira, you're still living here and well I-" Her voice kind of cracked, sitting back down as she sighed deeply, looking down at her legs.

"S-sorry, that was unladylike of me. I was trying to convince you that in a month or so, my own cafe is opening up and I thought you might want to... Want to, well... Live with me instead." A blush overcame her face, adjusting herself in her seat as she raised her head slightly. "I thought you wouldn't want to live with me, considering you're kind of attached to Leblanc. I mean, I don't blame you but-"

"I'll do it." Akira stopped her mid sentence, reaching over the table to her. "Haru, you know I wouldn't pass up a chance like this. Besides, you could've just told me, no need to tarnish the good name of Leblanc to make me move. Pretty sure even Sojiro would agree he'd want to kick my ass out to the curb if he could." Trying to lighten the mood, Haru finally looked up to him, reaching a hand up on the table and into his, which Akira firmly but gently grasped. 

"Akira, can I admit to you that you're... You're the best thing to ever happen to me?" She spoke, a smile coming across her lips. "Without you, and everyone of course, but mostly you well... We wouldn't be here today, enjoying this meal together." As she spoke, Akira ran his thumb over her hand, listening to her speak about him. "You really aspired me to try and become my own person, and I thank you for showing me that. I never really had attempted it on my own, but you gave me enough of a push to keep going." 

"Haru, you mean so much to me too, and I... Well..." Akira spoke, sighing happily as he looked at her, trying to come up with the words to say to her. "I feel really inspired to keep up my studies for you, that I might do something amazing in the future and you'll be there to see it. Really, you're also the best thing to happen in my life, and I'm glad you always came over to visit me, no matter how far I was."

She fondly remembered back on the times, he went back home, but she often came over to visit him, even if for a few days. They spent so much time back in his hometown, that he actually wanted to go back Yongen-Jaya, because of how many fond memories he had with everyone back in highschool. At first, his parents were kind of shocked to notice that he was wanting to go back, but after a month of convincing, they let him finally move over and he's been living in Leblanc ever since.  It made him happy he could live back in a town where he truly became who he is today, and spend his time with people who he came to grow and love. 

"Haru, I..." Akira spoke again, making her look him in the eyes as he spoke, but this time she cut him off, starting her own sentence. 

"Akira, I couldn't have done it all without you and, I..." She spoke, closing her eyes for a few seconds, then opening them up as she looked at him again, picking his hand up off the table and resting it against her cheek. "I love you so much." 

After she set his hand on her cheek, Akira gently stroked her cheek, smiling gently as they both sat in silence. Both of them couldn't ask for anything better, and she slowly stood up, and got him to stand up with her. After getting to their feet, Akira put his arms around her waist, and in return she put her arms around his neck. Finally, both of them pulled each other closer, and their lips finally met. After a minute, they pulled their lips away, slightly longing for more as they kept each other close. 

"Hey, Haru. Didn't you say you were decent at dancing?" Akira spoke, breaking the silence as he reached for his phone, pulling it out and opening the music app. she nodded and made a small 'mhm' to answer his question. With the press of a button, his phone began playing Ravel's _Le Tombeau de Couperin_ and he turned up the volume just enough for them. He then set his phone down on the counter, and both of them slowly adjusted their hands to the right place, and locked their hands together as they slowly moved in the empty cafe. Stepping slowly, Haru couldn't help but lean her head against his chest, closing her eyes as he moved a hand up to gently stroke her hair as he moved with her. 

"Akira, I love you, so much." She spoke, slowly moving along with her dance partner, noticing he's not really the best at dancing, but he's trying his best just to impress her. Maybe one day she should teach him how to properly dance so they can have more moments like this. 

"I love you too, Haru." Akira spoke, keeping up the best he can, and then heard a giggle come from Haru. She finally noticed he wasn't a great dancer, but she didn't care too much, it was actually endearing he was doing this to spend time with her. "Also, mind if I ask you for proper dance lessons? You seem to have a better hold on this than me."

"Of course, and also... You move with your right foot first, then your left. Just a simple lesson right now." Haru moved her head back and began to show him how to properly move his feet, where to place his hands, and how to properly do a spin with your partner. "You seem to got the hang of it, but tomorrow, we're going to learn it more, okay?"


End file.
